powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konchuu Sentai Beetleranger
Konchuu Sentai Beetleranger (昆虫戦隊ビートルレンジャー, Konchū Sentai Bītorurenjā translated as Insect Squadron Beetleranger) is The 46th Series of the Super Sentai Series where its airs on 2022. That is the tv show like TV Tokyo series is turning into a Saban's series. Juukou B-Fighter & B-Fighter Kabuto aka Big Bad Beetleborgs & Beetleborgs Metallix! This is TV Asahi. This is all about beetle sentai. Because this super sentai & metal heroes are combining together into a new sentai heroes. Plot Once upon a time in lab. The two science men are created the 5 robot armors. But a mysterious elder has five medal coins to give power to every pepole of men and women. But then a betrayal has happend. The second science man stealing the coins. But the elder will stopped him and send the coins to the where they come from. The Beetle Temple! The Coins has sealed the treasure and locked in the temple gate has nothing to be safe. In 2021 on the present day. The 3 teenagers are in this city. two guys and one girl are searching to find the temple and they found the coins. The 3 Beetle Coins and The 2 Hopper Coins. They have them found. But the evil ailen bugs are terrorize the entire city. Only the 3 heroes who will use the coins in the morphers. They will transform into a new super sentai! They are... Konchuu Sentai Beetleranger! Characters Beetlerangers G-Hoppers Allies * Gou * Maya * Chihiro * Yuzuru Villains Thunder Bugs * Thunder Scorpion * Thunder Honet * Thunder Moth * Thunder Spider Supporting Characters Arsenal * Beetle Morphers with Medal Coins * Hopper Morphers with Medal Coins **Beetle Blades with Laser Guns * Beetle Canon * Hopper Buster **Beetle Sword **Beetle Claw **Beetle Bazooka **Beetle Heat Gun **Beetle Stinger **Hopper Hammer **Hopper Laser Bow Mecha * Beetle-Oh * Butterfly Beetle-Oh * Ant Beetle-Oh * Bee Beetle-Oh * Beetle Hopper-Oh King **Beetle Kabuto **Beetle Kuwaga **Beetle Tentou **Beetle Butterfly **Beetle Ant **Beetle Bee * Hopper Titan * Mantis Hopper Titan **Hopper Grass **Hopper Wing **Hopper Mantis Episodes # Power of the 3 Beetles. # Beetle Gattai! Beetle-Oh! # Game on! # A Date of Danger! # The Rival of the G-Hopper! # Protect the Power Fruit Tree. # Beetle vs. Hopper! # The Burning Ant. # Sporting Goods. # The Frost Fight! # The Praying Mantis! # The Thunder Bugs Arrives! # The G-Hoppers's Secret Base. # The Hunts Becomes the Hunted! # 5 Teams Unite as 1! # Blue Beetle vs. Thunder Moth. # The Beetle Crystal. # Red Beetle! Begone! Notes * This is the 46th Super Sentai Series that has 7 heroes part of the team like the 2 metal hero series. Juukou B-Fighter and B-Fighter Kabuto and the team-up metal hero series. B-Robo Kabutack. * The 46th Super Sentai season that has 3 heroes. Red Beetle, Blue Beetle & Yellow Beetle along with 2 heroes the G-Hoppers. Green Hopper and Pink Hopper are battle each other. Category:Super Sentai Category:Insects Category:Ranger Team Category:Willisjames318